


Dancing with Death

by WeiShenV_NCT15



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Alternate Universe - Office, Angst, Angst and Tragedy, Angst with a Happy Ending, Freeform, Heaven & Hell, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Jaewoo if you squint, M/M, OT21 (NCT)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2020-05-28 15:21:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19396873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeiShenV_NCT15/pseuds/WeiShenV_NCT15
Summary: Kun, the co-director of a newer company, is frequently ignored and overlooked by his employees, coworkers, and even his own boyfriend. He often wonders why he even exists. He feels like a mistake, a mishap, a slip up of sorts. Well, someone's about to erase that mistake.





	1. First Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> Please enjoy the upcoming chapters! Bye bye!

"Winwin, I really hate to put it this way, but you better pull your head out of your ass before I refuse to tolerate another one of your mistakes and fire you." Kun furiously slammed some papers down on his subordinate's desk.

Winwin messed up some calculations that would've cost the company thousands, but luckily, Kun's better judgment had advised him to double check said documents. Despite him speaking rather loudly, Winwin had no reaction to Kun's scolding and continued to scroll through his emails. This pushed Kun past his breaking point, causing him to spin Winwin around in his chair to face him directly. Winwin looked up at him, quite confused, and took out his previously well-hidden AirPod. "Did you need something, boss?"

Kun was absolutely seething at that point, and in an aggravated tone, yelled, "Ugh, I'm so tired of this crap!" A puzzled Winwin shrugged and put the AirPod back in his ear. Jaehyun, Jungwoo, and Doyoung, who all sat in the surrounding cubicles, took notice of Kun's shouting fit and quickly adjusted themselves in their seats and got back to work.

Kun stormed back into his office, slamming the door behind him. "Sir, what seems to be the problem?" Mark, his receptionist, looked at him with concern in his eyes. "Winwin screwed up the monthly billing form…. again." Kun exhaled sharply as he pulled his chair out, but stopped himself before sitting down. "Wait, didn't I just tell you all this before I went to chew him out?" Mark chuckled, "Did you, sir? Huh, I guess I was off in another world." Kun threw the ballpoint pen he had in hand at his desk. "What is wrong with everyone in this godforsaken company?" He rushed back out of his office, leaving Mark scratching the back of his neck.

Kun had to take a break, seeing as he was far too perturbed to return to work anytime soon. He caught a ride on the elevator and went down to the first floor break room. The floor below his own was completely empty. The company's other co-director, Taeyong, had taken his entire floor on a team building retreat, and Kun had all the solidarity he yearned for.

He began making himself chamomile tea to calm his nerves, which was something he really needed in that moment. After taking a long and slow sip, he pulled his phone out of his back pocket and dialed his boyfriend.

"Hey baby." He sighed.

"Hey honey. How's work been?" Ten sweetly responded.

"An absolute pain in the ass. Although, I do feel a lot better knowing that I get to come home to you everyday. Having you in my life just relieves so much stress and brings me immense joy. I can't believe how lucky I am to have-" Ten cut him off, "Hold on, babe. The mailman just dropped off the comforter I ordered from Amazon. I'll call you back later, alright?" Kun begrudgingly let him go and drank some more tea. 

"At least Ten is a lot nicer about not listening to me." Kun grumbled whilst exiting the break room. He got on the elevator and went back up to his office, little motivation driving him to do so. Mark had left the room and returned to the front desk. Just as always, Kun couldn't get a single second of silence. Jaehyun and Jungwoo were bickering, probably about something insignificant, but Kun drowned it out. No one seemed to care that Kun could write them up on the spot for getting into a verbal altercation, or for just slacking off in general. He was sure that no one even noticed he was back from his break, or that he had left in the first place. 

Kun sat at his desk and lovingly gazed upon the photo he framed of Ten and himself. It was on the day of their two year anniversary and they had gone to Olive Garden, to appease Ten of course. After leaving the restaurant, they got caught in the rain and Ten decided to take a selfie of him kissing Kun in the pouring rain. Kun had their memento on his desk for a little over a year, and it always made his day a little brighter. He giggled softly as he reminisced on the very moment Ten asked to take the photo. "I know it's raining, but can we please take a picture? It's been such an amazing day and I want it to last forever."

"Ha, I remember that day." Kun heard a voice scoff from behind him.


	2. Let's Make a Deal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kun is given a literal once-in-a-lifetime opportunity. Will he jump at the chance to see the world from above? Or will he refuse to see people carry on without him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A huge thank you to everyone who left kudos and voted! I hope the next chapters don't disappoint! Bye bye!

"Holy crap!" Kun cried out as he was scared right out of his chair, landing with a thump on the hardwood floor. He looked up and saw a dark figure looming over him. 

"Damn, so uptight." The figure's face came into view. He was comparable to a prince, with very pretty yet striking features. He pulled his black hood down from his head, revealing his deep purple, almost ebony, hair. There was some product in it, but it only accentuated the natural wave his locks already had. His eyes were an electric violet, stabbing into Kun like daggers. He was wearing a slightly oversized black hoodie with a fire detail along the bottom hem of it. He had on some ripped black skinny jeans and some red high top sneakers. The figure stuck his hand out at Kun, pulling him up from the floor. 

"I don't mean to be rude, but who the hell are you?" Kun looked at the figure quizzically, but still somewhat frightened. The figure snapped his fingers and Kun's chair spun around, breaking his fall. Kun was taken aback, breathing unsteadily.

"Alrighty. I'm just gonna jump into this, so sit tight. My birth name is Na Jaemin, but no one calls me that, so I mostly go by Death. 'Death?' you ask. Yeah, as in…. well you know what death means. As to why I'm called that, well maybe because I legit kill people on a daily basis. Or it could be because I am literally the quality of death personified. Or because it's cool and edgy, don't you think?" Death looked down at Kun for reassurance, Kun forcing a nod. 

"Anywho, I'm legit here to kill you." Kun jumped out of his seat, pressing himself against his office door. Death waved his hand, and before he knew it, Kun was back in his chair, but was physically unable to move this time.

Death snapped in his face, "Hey, don't jump to conclusions, alright? I'm a decent little demon. Cut me some slack. I'm not going to just kill you right here right now, because that would be awfully foolish of me. I'm not even prepared to collect another life yet. Though, I do have to kill you at some point in the day, but I'll get to that later. Firstly, let's get to know each other, y'know?"

Death knocked a file off the desk and sat down in its place. "I've already told you quite a bit about myself, and I don't feel like there's much more you should know, so it's your turn. And I'm all ears." Death rested his elbows on his thighs and set his chin in his palms with a radiant smile.

"Well, you probably know this part already, I guess, but I'm Qian Kun. I'm the co-director of this company, I'm in a relationship with the only human being on this planet who matters, and I'd say that's it. And I'd like to say that, now that you've explained yourself, I'm not even mad I'm gonna die. My life sucks. No one listens to me, I'm treated like I'm invisible, and I'm sure that no one would even care that I'm dead."

Death pinched Kun's cheek and pouted. "Aww, don't think that way, little baby. I'm sure Ten would miss you so very much. You mean the world to him, you know that?"

"Baby? You're the one who looks like you've just graduated junior high." Kun crossed his arms.

"Hey now, even though I have the appearance of an extremely attractive high schooler, that doesn't mean that I'm not millions of years older than you, so you're a newborn in comparison." Death sneered. "So, I'm going to make you an offer. I'm not in any particular mood to, like, murder anyone today, so I'm gonna cut a corner. It's a little risky, but you won't really die, and I won't get my head bitten off."

Kun tilted his head in confusion. "What exactly are you getting at, Jaemin? Or, Death. Sorry." Kun apologized, not knowing whether he should be so friendly with his murderer.

"Oh, please. I could care less what you call me. And, I plan to kill you for a day and a day only. My evaluation is tomorrow at 7:00 PM Hell Standard Time, or HST. Lucifer has been checking up on all of the different departments of each sector of hell. Today, he's visiting Sector 6.66. Tomorrow, he goes to Sector 66.6, my sector. My department, the Deceased and Released department, is having the last evaluation of the day. I have to kill 6 people by tomorrow to fulfill my quota. I've already gotten rid of the other 5 rather easily, they were all terrible criminals and such, so I have no remorse. But you're a different case. You see, in the Deceased and Released department, we collect those who belong in hell of the recently deceased, therefore releasing the world and heaven of their existence. Good people, such as yourself, would be handled in the Hourglass department in heaven. The Hourglass means that you're out of time and, well…. you get it."

Kun gasped in excitement, clapping his hands. "Does this mean I'm going to heaven?"

"Ugh, save it for the man upstairs. He really enjoys meeting happy heaven-goers." Jaemin rolled his eyes. "So, since I don't want to kill a heaven-goer, because you don't deserve it, and it's not my job, I'd like to make a deal. I will kill you and then put you right back on this planet like it never happened. You will be dead, and you'll get to watch from above, like a heaven-goer, or angel I guess. It will be painless, and as soon as Lucifer sees that I've fulfilled my quota, and that he shouldn't fire me, I'll send you back to earth. Every single memory, document, and reminder of your death will be erased and you can go back to living your life and get married to Ten or some shit. Alright?"

"Are you going to make me sign a contract or something like that?" Kun raised an eyebrow at Jaemin.

"Oh, right." Jaemin pulled a scroll out of his back pocket and a metallic red pen, slapping both down on the desk. "Sign this."


	3. The Fine Print

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kun agrees to die for a day in order to save Jaemin from getting fired. He says a heartfelt goodbye to Ten before leaving for what will soon seem like forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this one's pretty short, but the next few are a bit of a rollercoaster, (stream Rollercoaster by Chungha) so I decided to go easy on my readers. Thanks for being Kun's conscience in the comments of the last chapter. I'll see you in the next one! Bye bye!

"I'm sorry, what?" Kun shook his head in disbelief.

"Sign the contract, dammit." Jaemin got uncomfortably close to Kun, his eyes changing from electric violet to a fiery crimson. Jaemin saw the fear on Kun's face and pulled back from him a bit. "Look, I'm not trying to get fired from my job and get banished to the Soul Station. I'm just trying to get by everyday, and I'm really no different from you in that sense. So if you know what's good for you, sign the contract." Jaemin shrugged. He crossed his arms and turned his back towards Kun. 

Kun grabbed the pen, it felt a little heavy in his hand. He clicked it at the top, and Jaemin looked over his shoulder at the very sound. Kun hesitated to touch the pen to the paper, but his body took over and signed his name rather abruptly on the line marked with an X. The pen sort of burned the letters into the paper instead of marking it with ink. A spark flew as Kun clicked the pen again.

"So what now?" Kun looked Jaemin in the eyes.

"Okay, so in a second here, we'll disappear from the face of the earth and get beamed up above. I'll make it look like you overdosed on painkillers or something and your office will turn into a crime scene. I'll hide you somewhere, don't know where yet, probably a control room, and you'll get to look down on the earth and all the people you love. You'll essentially get to see what it would be like if you died for a day. Even though it will last several hours here on earth, it will seem like a matter of minutes up there." Jaemin pointed upwards with a smirk of sorts. 

"Alright, it's time to go." Jaemin patted Kun's shoulder softly. "Do you have any last words? Anything you want to do before you leave?"

"Hmm. Well, I won't say anything to those idiots, because they could care less, but I'll definitely do something." Kun picked up his phone from his desk. He texted Ten a sweet, yet foreboding, "Hey baby, I love you so much. I hope you never forget that." 

"Okay, let's get outta here before you start crying." Jaemin tried to make light of the situation before he snapped his fingers and everything went dark.


	4. He's Gone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ten is grieving the loss of the one he loved most. Doyoung and Taeyong can't really hold the tears back either.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is still going to be Ten-focused as well, but it'll be a flashback in relations to the sticky notes. Thanks for reading and I'll see you in the next one! Bye bye!

Ten slammed his fist against the door to Kun's office. "That bastard left me too fucking soon! Doesn't he know that I love him too much? Doesn't he know that I need him right by my side?" He leaned against the door as he cried into his hands, slowly sliding downward until he was sitting on the floor. He was bawling so hard that his eyes began to sting. 

Doyoung walked over to where Ten was, sitting down and hugging him, his husband following shortly after. Taeyong looked at Doyoung solemnly and grabbed his hand. Taeyong attempted to comfort Ten and rubbed his shoulder. "That son of a bitch." Taeyong said, a tear falling down his face. Doyoung grabbed his cheek and wiped the teardrop with his thumb.

"The thing that upsets me the most is how I hadn't expected this." Ten said in between sobs. "If I had only known he felt this way, I could've done something about it. I would've gotten him the help he needed, or been there to support him. I could've prevented this if I was only a little more observant." Ten blew his nose.

"Don't blame yourself. I think that all of us here in the office are at fault, if anything." Jaehyun sat down on a stray chair. "In hindsight, not a single one of us ever listened to a thing Kun had to say. I'm honestly surprised he put up with our shit until the end."

"You assholes never thought, 'Hey, maybe we should listen to our superior?' He was your boss, and you never showed him any respect, but he never reported you or scolded you severely, did he?" Taeyong raised his voice.

"No, not really, but-" Jaehyun began to respond but Taeyong cut him off. "He only wanted the best for everyone, and to see everyone happy. And you shitheads took advantage of the gracious and sweet person he was. All you did was run poor Kun into the ground. Literally." Taeyong stood up, ready to start a fist fight or something. 

Doyoung grabbed his shoulder and started pulling him back. "Baby, calm down. There's no use in getting angry about our past mistakes. Kun would've wanted us to focus on improving from such faults in the future. We can only forgive and forget at this point." He sighed heavily.

"I don't want to forget him. I never will." Ten mumbled to himself as he attempted to dry his eyes, only sending another tear spilling out.

An officer walked over to Ten and handed him a picture frame. It was the photo he took the night of their two year anniversary. The photo in the pouring rain outside of Olive Garden. The photo of Ten kissing Kun. The photo of Kun smiling, a smile that would forever be tattooed in the back of Ten's mind.

The back of the frame was popping out on one corner. Ten turned the frame around to adjust it, but saw the corner of a familiar lime green post-it note sticking out. He took the backing of the frame off and pulled out two of the square-shaped notes. Just at the sight of the two sticky notes, Ten started crying harder, looking back on when he gave one of them to Kun.


	5. Passing Notes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's the story of how Ten, a graphic designer just starting out, happened upon Kun, a co-director of a new company, and fell right into him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! It's been a hot minute now, and I'm sorry that my stupid writer's block delayed the release of this chapter. The next chapter is going to be a flashback from Kun's point of view, so please stay tuned! Thanks for reading! Bye bye for now!

"I might have a few ideas and designs in mind. Tell me what you think of them." Ten opened up a file on his iPad for Taeil and Johnny to look at. He slid it across the table and simultaneously slipped a green post-it note to Kun. The note read, "Hey, I know I'll be in touch with your boss, but what I really want is your number." Ten drew a little winking face on the sticky note and attached a second one on the back for Kun to respond with.

Kun shot Ten a glance, who responded by simply blowing him a kiss. Taeil, Johnny, and Taeyong were all too preoccupied with scrolling through the logo drawings to notice Ten's blatant flirting. Kun pulled a gel pen out of the pocket of his blazer and started writing, making sure he maintained eye contact with Ten. "Hey Kun, we're a little torn between these two sketches. Would you mind helping us pick?" Taeyong handed him the iPad. Kun pointed to the first one that caught his eye, and gave the device back to Ten after deciding.

"Thank you for your time, and we'll call you sometime soon." Johnny stood up and went over to shake hands with Ten. Taeil meekly walked behind Johnny to do the same, hidden in his lengthy silhouette. Taeyong politely waved at Ten whilst exiting the conference room. As Ten collected his belongings from the large table in the center of the room, he felt something on the underside of his iPad. He turned it over and saw a little lime green square stuck to its case. A phone number was scribbled on the note, a winking face adorned the corner of the post-it. It was similar to the face he drew on the first note.

His walk from the conference room to the elevator was paused rather abruptly, with Kun cornering him in front of a large potted plant. "You'll contact me soon, I'm assuming?" Kun quizzically raised an eyebrow at Ten. A "Yes, sir." stumbled out of Ten's mouth. He was the one who initiated the flirting, but was somehow absolutely flabbergasted at the man standing before him. The way his hair was pushed back, and a single strand was out of place, the way his collar bones tried to peek through the opening at the top of his button down shirt, and the way Ten felt his breathing due to their close proximity made any thoughts or words abandon his mind. 

Kun scoffed, "Ha, I can get used to that." He tilted his head upwards a bit as he walked away from Ten. He quickly looked back at him, only to annihilate Ten with a breathtaking smirk. This turned him to absolute jello and his legs wobbled slightly when he got into the elevator.

"Holy shit." Ten exhaled, leaning back on the rail in the elevator to balance himself.


	6. Pouring Rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In a flashback, Kun and Ten go out to dinner to celebrate their 2nd anniversary. Ten attempts to seduce Kun, but he seems to be feeling a bit off. Maybe it's the wine?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, it's been months! We're already in a new year! I figured that since I've deprived my audience of content for so long, you guys deserved 3 chapters. Thanks for reading! Enjoy!

"Come on, babe. Let's hurry inside before we get wet." Kun wrapped his arm around Ten as they rushed into the Olive Garden. Ten flashes him a look, insinuating something less than family friendly. Kun rolled his eyes in annoyance and let the door hit Ten on the way in. 

"Hi, we have a reservation under the name Qian Kun." Ten started to pull away from Kun a bit, entranced by something on a TV at the bar section. This caused Kun to drop his arm from Ten's shoulder and yank him by the waist, still maintaining a smile at the hostess looking for his name on the list. "Oh yes, you called ahead." The young lady traced her finger over a list of names scribbled on an Olive Garden brand notepad. "Your table is right this way, gentlemen." She guided them to a table towards the back of the establishment behind a partition of stacked wine bottles, where the lighting was more sultry than homely. 

"Your server will be right with you." The hostess put their menus and silverware between them and left them to their seclusion. Kun grabbed his menu and began thumbing through the pages. Ten, however, had the least interest in dinner. He was letting his lustful thoughts get the best of him. He secretly made a promise to himself to get his boyfriend in his pants by the end of the night. He had been waiting for this moment for some time now. Their relationship was very flirtatious and there was always an underlying innuendo when they spoke, but in all honesty, they had never slept together. Kun wasn't very comfortable with it in the beginning of their relationship and Ten respected his boundaries, but as time went on, the two of them got more and more restless. In fact, Kun often took things too far and caught himself about to break his own rules. But this time, he wouldn't stop, not if Ten could help it.

Ten twirled a strand of hair around his finger, eyes narrowed on Kun. He licked his glossy lips, trying to get his boyfriend's attention. No reaction. "God, is it hot in here?" Ten huffed. Kun raised an eyebrow, but didn't remove his gaze from the menu. "Or is it just you?" Ten's fingers brushed over Kun's knee under the table. This did nothing but send a chill up Kun's spine. Now Ten was really agitated. His antics weren't working this time. He had to try harder. 

Ten slowly pushed Kun's menu down so that he could focus on him. Ten tugged at the choker he was wearing, gliding his fingertips over his neck until he reached the top button of his blouse. He carefully loosened the button, opening up his shirt slowly. His boyfriend caught one glance of Ten's shimmering collarbones and couldn't look away. Kun was awoken from his fantasy when he heard someone ask him if he would like to try a wine sample.

"Sir, would you like to sample one of our house wines?" Kun flashed back to reality in an instant, "Umm, no thank you. I'm alright." "Okay, is there anything else I can get you?" He blurted out, not really thinking, "Just a Coke please." His head was hurting for some reason, and he didn't know why. The waitress walked away and Ten intertwined his hand with Kun's. "Baby, are you feeling alright? You're grabbing your head like you're in pain." Kun didn't even realize what he was doing, he was so out of it. "Yeah, I'm okay, I guess. I just have a minor headache. I think I just need to eat." He ran his fingers through his hair and laid his head down on the table.

Their meal was blurry in Kun's mind, nothing but a mere hazy flash. He could however recall more details of the moment in which he and Ten shared a tiramisu. There was a time when he had some coffee cream on the corner of his lip. Ten, being Ten, wiped it off with his thumb and proceeded to lick it off seductively. Kun couldn't help but laugh at how hard Ten was trying.

After he paid for the check, and Ten stole all the mints and gave him only 2, they headed out of the Olive Garden. Ten sighed in frustration as they waited under an awning for the storm to calm down. It had been a solid 5 minutes before they decided to just book it down the slick staircase to Kun's car. Once they got down the steps to the concrete landing, they paused to let a few cars in a line pass by. That was when Kun felt a tug on his sleeve. He looked over at Ten and saw the sweetest look in his eyes. "I know it's raining, but can we please take a picture?" Kun was so extremely confused with the timing of this request. "It's been such an amazing day and I want it to last forever." Kun exhaled heavily, but obliged anyways. The two of them held each other and smiled for the camera. Though, just as Ten snapped the photo, he leaned in and kissed Kun on the cheek.


	7. Chardonnay Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In a flashback, Kun and Ten head back to Kun's apartment. Ten's plan works out after all and he gets what he wants from Kun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another flashback chapter for you guys. The next one will be in the present and will pick up where this one ends off in a way. Thanks for reading! Enjoy!

The two giggled like little girls at a sleepover as they opened the door to Kun's apartment. Kun threw his keys on the table so hurriedly that they slid off and into the darkness. Ten ran to the couch and was immediately pinned down by Kun. 

The curtains and blinds were drawn and the night sky peered down into the room. Kun thought that Ten looked immaculate under the starlight. So perfect, just waiting for someone to rip him apart and completely ruin him. Ten's hands danced all over Kun's torso, slipping in between the buttons of his shirt and popping them open one by one. He pushed the shirt down over his shoulders until it became bunched at Kun's forearms. Ten wrapped his arms around his waist, following up until he reached his upper back and dug his nails in. He ran his fingers through Kun's hair with one and left marks on his back with the other. 

Kun arched his back at the first scratch, but gently curled into Ten to plant sloppy kisses along his jawline. He eased his way down to his collarbones. They glistened with traces of mostly sweated-off highlighter. Ten's breath hitched as Kun bit down hard into his milky white skin and sucked the life out of him. The flesh tinted a soft purple almost immediately. Kun eased off of Ten for a bit to give him a breather, only to grab him by his wrists and restrain them high above his head. He undid the choker around Ten's neck and clasped it around his wrists. He pushed his knees between his boyfriend's and spread them open in a quick jerk. This elicited a noise from Ten, which only agitated the brewing hunger deep within.

Kun plunged his tongue into Ten's mouth, scraping the inside in a violent motion. Their tongues competed for dominance, thrashing against each other angrily. "Baby, your mouth tastes like wine and desperation." Kun laughed, but was then muffled by lips being forcefully pressed against his own. "What more did you expect? I've been waiting for this far too long." Ten's lustful eyes looked him up and down, as if he were staring down his prey. This was too much for his boyfriend to handle. The pent-up sexual frustration burned a hole in him. He wanted nothing more than to overpower that pretty little boy of his and simply break him.

Kun held Ten's face in his hand and lifted him up carefully. Ten huffed and puffed as he struggled in his bonds underneath Kun. "Got something to say?" Kun had on a ravenous grin and pushed their foreheads together, dying to take a piece out of Ten. "Yes." Ten wheezed. He got right up on Kun's ear and whispered, "I didn't know you liked it this rough." He licked his earlobe and nipped at it. Kun began to undo the choker rubbing his boyfriend's wrists raw. "Not really." Kun shrugged, getting up from the couch. His back was towards Ten as he started to take off his belt. He turned around and the sound of leather slapping against itself echoed in the open space. "I usually like it worse."


	8. Fast Forward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kun is up in Heaven in a private room to protect him as Jaemin approves his death down in Hell. He watches the world from above, but begins to realize just how much people care about him, and how much he needs to be back on Earth.

"I usually like it wor-" Kun clicked the remote and suddenly he was back sitting on the plush white couch. He heard a door open and he paused the memory. He turned around and saw Death closing the door. "Jaemin." He nodded at him. "Kun." The demon responded, sitting down next to him. "Whatcha watching?" He bounced a little bit when he sat. Kun pointed to the huge curved screen that took up the whole wall in front of them. "Eww! It's Kun-porn!" Jaemin jumped off the couch and feigned gagging. "It's what?" Kun couldn't help but laugh as Death covered his eyes and kept making vomiting noises. "You heard me! That shit's disgusting." He pointed to the screen and pretended to puke in the trashcan by the door. 

Kun stuffed some popcorn in his mouth from the bucket beside him. "Would you rather watch my 2 hour long 4th grade spelling bee?" He raised his eyebrow at the demon, awaiting an answer. "Hell no, that sounds even more boring than when you first introduced yourself to me." Jaemin rolled his eyes and threw a bit of popcorn at Kun, which he proceeded to eat anyways. "Hey dude, I've gotta go write a report on your death, but then afterwards, we can go to lunch, kay?" Kun gave him a thumbs up from the couch as he waved goodbye and left the room. 

The gigantic screen beeped and suddenly he was standing above his beloved Ten, who was bawling his eyes out. "That bastard left me too fucking soon!" He wailed horrifically, "Doesn't he know that I love him too much? Doesn't he know that I need him right by my side?" Kun wanted to hold him and reassure him that everything was okay because he was right there, but he couldn't. No matter how hard he tried to caress his boyfriend, his hands just fell right through him. That setting surrounding him was just a simulation, like a hologram. Curse that memory TV. 

"Baby, I'm right here. Just pick your head up. Let me dry your tears, love." Kun begged and pleaded, but Ten couldn't hear him. He just kept sobbing. "Sweetheart, it's me. It's your boyfriend. I'm here, next to you, by your side. You don't have to cry anymore, honey. I'm still alive, but I'm so incredibly far away from you." He wrapped his arm around him, but it fizzled through the hologram. Then, with the push of a button, he was back on the couch. "Come on, Kun. You're gonna be okay." Jaemin helped him up and they left the room solemnly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and like the story so far. Now, it's your turn to decide what happens next! Would you guys like to see what's happening down on Earth with everyone at the company? Or would you guys prefer to watch the story continue up in Heaven with Jaemin and Kun? Your choice! Thanks for reading! Bye for now!


End file.
